


So 'In'

by YourFellowBisexual



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Carmelita is annoying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFellowBisexual/pseuds/YourFellowBisexual
Summary: Carmelita wants to do Olaf's makeup
Relationships: Count Olaf/Esmé Squalor
Kudos: 9





	So 'In'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this drabble.

***  
It was just after dinner in the "Carmelita". Esmé, Count Olaf and Carmelita were still sitting in their seats while Fernald took the dirty plates to the kitchen for washing up.

"County, it's time to play!" Carmelita said, whilst grabbing a black leather bag that contained Esmé's make-up. 

"I said no!" Count Olaf snapped "darling, tell your "adorable daughter" that-" 

"But darling, you'll look so in!" Esmé interjected "and besides, it's good father-daughter bonding time." 

"Come here county!" 

"Get that thing away from me!" He said, backing away. "If you think I am going to let this brat near me with that- thing. You are out of your mind!"

"It's eyeliner darling."

"Great." Olaf retorted.  
***  
After about half an hour of chaos, Olaf reluctantly gave in. How bad could it be- 

"Come here you brat!" He reached when he saw himself in the mirror.

"OMG YOU LOOK SO IN!!!" Esmé squealed.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda had the idea that Carmelita wants to do Count olafs makeup whilst I was drawing a fanart of him. This isnt the best but I like the idea.


End file.
